Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines is a smart, curious, and adventurous young boy spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he and his sister constantly encounter the town's paranormal tendencies. Armed with a mysterious journal he found hidden in the woods of Gravity Falls he seeks to uncover the town's mysterious and dangerous secrets. Appearance Dipper wears a dark moderate blue and white hat with a dark moderate blue brim and a dark moderate blue pine tree on the front. He has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown, like Mabel's, with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a navy blue vest, (which has inner pockets on both sides) a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, black sneakers, and a sometimes visible gray digital wristwatch. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation, the Big Dipper, hence his nickname "Dipper," which he hides under his bangs. Personality Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, and sometimes, overly judgemental, Dipper Pines can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. A born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. Dipper is shown to be extremely "genre savvy." Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see he monster, or that the camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameraswith him to take a photo of the Gobblewonker. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. Biography Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Mabel Pines - Dipper considers Mabel his "Closest Ally and Best Friend." Being siblings, they have been close throughout their entire lives. Despite getting on each other's nerves, contrasting personalities, and frequent sibling bickering, the two love each other regardless. They often engage in various recreational activities and enjoy having fun with each other, and they constantly investigate their summer home's mysterious secrets side by side. Dipper and Mabel give one another advice and are willing to sacrifice much for the others' sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. Stan Pines - Stan does not take his role as Dipper's summer caretaker very seriously, often irresponsibly allowing and/or forcing him and his sister to do dangerous and sometimes illegal things. Stan frequently enlists Dipper in his plans to make a quick buck, with the latter frequently paying the consequence of the former's actions. The two do not always see eye-to-eye, often about Stan's illegal activity or Dipper's "immature" behavior and qualities. Nonetheless, the two share a mutual compassion for one another, and they enjoy each other's company. Dipper has also been shown to be willing to take potentially fatal risks for his uncle. Soos Ramirez - Dipper and Soos are generally good friends. They usually relate well, with them doing some "guy stuff" together, and Soos often gives Dipper guidance. Additionally, Soos frequently acts as Dipper's and Mabel's sidekick as they investigate Gravity Falls' mysteries, and may take charge on occasion. However, Soos' childish antics sometimes irritate Dipper, as they have a tendency to mess up whatever mission that Dipper is on. Wendy Corduroy - Wendy and Dipper are on friendly terms and like to hang out together for the fun of it, often breaking rules in the process. Dipper had and possibly still has a huge crush on Wendy, though he does not necessarily believe they will be together because of their age gap. Regardless, he attempts to impress her and frequently finds himself in sticky situations as a result. He will sometimes mutter certain things to himself under his breath, thinking that Wendy can not hear him (though she actually can and does). Since Wendy is three years older than he is, Dipper tries to come across as mature and capable of being around Wendy's other friends. Dipper resents Wendy's relationship with Robbie, due to his jealousy. After Dipper reveals his feelings to her, Wendy gently lets him down and gets him to admit he always knew a relationship couldn't realistically work between them, but tells him its important to her that they can still be friends, and he readily accepts that. Hoagie Gilligan - Hoagie despite the craziness that happen during their first meeting has quickly become a friend to Dipper, both of them bonding over a shared interest in science and supernatural. Dexter O'Reilly - Because of Dexter's arrogance and blatant disbelief in anything supernatural, he and Dipper have butted heads in their first meeting, and he has become someone Dipper dislikes. Nyx Kane - Pericles - Nyx's pet bird who gives Dipper the creep, and he can't shake the feeling that there's something off with this bird. Gideon Gleeful - Pacifica Northwest - Due to her history of relentlessly teasing his sister Mabel, Dipper showed hostility toward Pacifica from the get-go. However while he considered her "the worst", he's only recently learned the truth about Pacifica and how dangerous she is as the daughter of Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher - Dipper first met the insane demon when he was trying to figure out the password on the old laptop that was suspected to belong to the author. Bill ended up tricking him with saying he only wanted a puppet, it turned out the puppet was Dipper's body. He than destroyed the labtop and tried to destroy the Journal but was stopped in the end. But since the shadow of the Bill's threat has been hanging over Dipper, and he's worried at what this monster could be planning. Quotes Background Information Dipper Pines is one of the two main characters and protagonist from the animated series Gravity Falls. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans